It is well known that many flying insects, including those that are active during daylight hours such as flies, gnats, bees etc. are frequently drawn to the location of a campsite or household due to the presence of foodstuffs and can be quite annoying due to their presence and because they tend to bite, sting, fly in close proximity to or land on the inhabitants. It is also well known that many flying insects that are active during nighttime hours as well as daylight hours, mosquitos being a prime example, are annoying to persons who are trying to sleep or rest because of their tendency to bite and feed on the blood of such persons. It is a medical fact that mosquitos are potential carriers of diseases such as malaria and encephalitis which can be extremely detrimental to the health of persons who have been bitten. It is desirable therefore to provide an insect proof protective enclosure within which persons can go for the purpose of avoiding contact with these insects even though the person may be otherwise located in an insect infested environment.
When households are located in an area having a high population of night flying insects such as mosquitos it is very difficult to begin a night without a few mosquitos in the home. These few mosquitos will be attracted by the body heat of those present within the home and at night, when the lights are out, will attempt to bite those persons present, especially those persons who are quiet and still, such as when sleeping. Such mosquito biting activity and the sound that mosquitos make when flying is a source of considerable annoyance to persons who are trying to sleep. Mosquitos are especially detrimental to infants who are relatively still or who are sleeping because infants cannot normally take action to frighten the mosquitos away. It is desirable therefore to provide an insect proof enclosure that can be efficiently and effectively used in the home to provide protection for the occupants from contact with the insects, especially while sleeping.
During outdoor activities such as camping those engaged in such activities are often subject to annoyance during daylight and nighttime hours by a variety of flying insects. It is desirable in many cases to provide an insect proof enclosure which can be used to avoid contact by flying insects during daylight and nighttime hours and yet permit the user or users to enjoy other aspects of the outdoor environment.